


A Wild Gift That You Want To Give

by NidoranDuran



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostitution, Public Sex, Spitroasting, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: Cordelia visits an Outrealm brothel resort, where the male guests are clients and the female guests are its working girls, to get out pent-up curiosities about her kinks where nobody can judge her. As a birthday gift to herself. Anonymous commission.
Kudos: 25





	A Wild Gift That You Want To Give

Cordelia didn't want a party. Didn't want a grand celebration of herself and certainly didn't want to receive tons of praise. For that very reason, she had taken an Outrealm vacation to a resort where she could get away, insisting she wanted to relax and have time to herself on a break, and everyone naturally respected the choice, not thinking anything of the hard-working flyer taking her much-deserved break from everything. What nobody knew was which realm she was going to, and that she was heading into one that was not going to offer her sweet relaxation, necessarily. That was how Cordelia wanted it.

The Ivory Stag, it was called. A resort that offered very different stays for the men and the women who stayed in it. Men could relax in the lax of luxury, their not-so-cheap stays coming with complimentary sex treatments around the clock, coming to their room nearly entirely naked and being treated to an absolute dream of lust in the process. The women who stayed there were the working girls; in addition to its own home staff, female guests were paid good money to come service the male clientele, joining in the sin for what paid very well for being a sexy vacation.

Cordelia would never have found the courage to indulge in her sluttiest urges back in Ylisse, where people could see her. Where her friends, her husband, her daughter, could all watch and judge her in motion. Cordelia couldn't possibly overcome her shame to consider doing such a thing. But her urges were powerful, and finally, Cordelia had an outlet for them. This was a birthday treat, but more than that, it was a chance to spend her big day doing things for others. She didn't want a big party with her closest loved ones all telling her how great she was; Cordelia didn't want praise. She wanted to feel useful.

After settling into her room, Cordelia stripped herself bare. She was told to just wear her own gloves and boots; those were all she was allowed for the day, and her long, lean body stood ready and exposed now. She looked at herself in a long mirror embedded into the wall, and a smile spread across her face. Cordelia shied away from smugness and from overconfidence perhaps to an excessive degree oftentimes, but as she looked at herself in the mirror, sized up and down her body and how she looked, she felt sexy. Felt free. Maybe it was how nobody in this realm knew who she was or could judge her for any of it.

The orders were simple. Go room to room and let the pleasure come as it did. Cordelia felt confident in that idea, heading out to entertain clients, both in their personal rooms and in public spaces, wherever her whims took her. "This is going to be good," she told herself, nodding, preparing, chest tight as she walked out of her bedroom and prepared herself for the insanity that awaited her with no clear idea what she was about to step into, walking out of her room only to see a man in the hall stop walking.

"Good timing, I was just looking for a pretty whore like you," he said, and as the door closed behind Cordelia, she found herself pushed up against it gasping in surprise at the roughness of the man who lifted her from the floor and shoved his cock into her, groaning as with one swift motion forward he filled the gasping redhead, pinning her into place and rutting into her with fierce motions and a desire to prove himself that sent Cordelia into a soaring fit of moans and gasps that burned with focused and ravenous delight. It was abrupt, impolite, and over the line, but it filled her with heaving delight, moans raging hard and loud as she took the cock like a pro.

As intense and abrupt as it was, Cordelia didn't care how intense and abrupt an offering it was; it appealed to some twisted need inside of her to be treated perhaps a bit more wrong than she should have been. It represented a chance to open up to something beautiful and new, and rather than focus on the indignity and the disrespect of what hit her, she focused on the pleasure, moaning in a senseless and heated ecstasy as she let the thrusts seize her, taken by storm and giving in to pure joy. "I'm happy you found me when you did, sir," she whined, legs up in the air as she let his pressure support her whole weight against the wall, setting her aflame with the kind of gasping and wicked ecstasy she needed more than anything. She hadn't called anyone 'sir' who wasn't her superior in a long time.

He didn't exactly show her the same respect in kind. Each thrust into Cordelia's snug pussy was merciless and greedy, as he grunted and humped away without concern for anything but his own enjoyment, a raw, disrespectful push into things that in spite of their reality, were driving Cordelia absolutely wild with ecstasy. She came hard, unable to pretend for even a second that these pleasures were not brilliant, banging up against the door she was getting fucked on and loving the way the tensions built inside of her, craving them so strongly that all she could do was let them take her.

The thrusts pushed Cordelia hard over the edge of shaky, unquestioning desire. An orgasm that completely ravaged her, had her crying out in loud, thrashing swells of delight that she felt utterly hopeless in the face of. The pleasure was unbearable, a delight that had her thrashing even before that hard pulse of a needy cock shooting off a load of cum into her was there to set her aflame. He filled her up, with hard groans and then let go, let her stumble to the floor as she struggled to get her feet steady again, watching as the man callously walked away and left her dripping with spunk, feeling shaken and overwhelmed and yet oddly elated to be receiving such a treatment.

"Wow," she said, trying to gather herself and still her shaky breaths as she thought about what she'd gotten into. Cordelia knew no shame or hesitation over it; she felt ready now, prepared to make a move even more firmly and confidently. There felt like no way to resist what awaited her; the pleasure was fierce and demanding, wanting nothing more than for her to let it all go. She needed to explore, needed to seek out more, and she didn't care where she found it.

The rooms all came with a reversible sign so people could mark when they were present and the door was unlocked, stating that they were available for service. It made strutting down the hall a lot easier, Cordelia seeking out a room she could step into and then simply walking into it, finding a man sitting there with dinner he had taken in his room. "I want nothing more than to suck your cock while you eat, sir," she said, and crawled under the table for him. Cordelia was a bit thrown by just how fluidly every step of it, from door opening to getting his cock out, simply flowed. She had confidence now that she'd never imagined.

And she used it in the most counter-productive of ways as she sank forward to seize hold of his cock and suck it into her mouth.

"This is service," the man groaned, smug and elated at the push forward and the way that Cordelia began tending to his cock, giving in to the forward pleasure and commotion. "The whore who brought my food sucked me off already, but I won't complain about having this while I eat, too." He welcomed it all, growing hungrier and greedier as the pleasure burned hotter and a sensation of complete adoration, enamoured now with the pleasure and the heat drawing her slowly in closer. There felt like nothing that could spare her from the crushing joy of giving in like this, and every desperate, forward urge within Cordelia screamed out to give in to this.

A man who would refer to women as whores wasn't typically one she'd give much thought to. But here, in this strange mindset, she found herself feeling something very different, relishing in the chaotic swell of pleasure that rose. Her head worked in ready and hungry motions along the cock, tending to his desires and hoping she could push with utter ecstasy, a delight and a glee she could savour. Sucking a strange man's cock under the table was a new frontier of lust. She kept pushing, accepting his words and the degrading treatment to instead focus on keep sucking his dick. She worked deeper and firmer, finding a sense of acceptance and frustration growing more demanding by the second.

Did this make her a whore? Maybe. Probably. The thought honestly spoke to Cordelia more intensely than she was ready for, this hasty and clumsy push forward bringing her everything she needed, sucking firmer and more confidently against his cock, tending to what he was feeling and preparing for what was taking her by absolute storm. The man groaned through his eating and enjoyed the sloppy treatment, which fueled Cordelia's eagerness, even when he wasn't talking to her. She was able to push firmer, to rile him up harder and greedier until he came in her mouth, flooding it with the salty, thick spunk she began to swallow down in utterly frantic and hopeless expressions of pure delight.

After wiping the spit from around her mouth, Cordelia simply walked out and headed off to find another room, another cock to suck. It was easy to detach, a lack of commitment or obligation allowing her to traipse around from idea to idea with no need to do a damn thing but explore and get fucked harder.

Stepping into the next room, Cordelia didn't have a moment to even say anything before she was grabbed and shoved face-down onto the bed. "Been waiting for a slut to come in here for an hour," the man growled, slamming into her from behind and fucking her with an utter lack of restraint. Senseless thrusts back and forth brought on marked lack of restraint. He kept her in place, kept her from saying a thing as he mercilessly pounded into her without care or restraint, fucking with fierce and fast vigor against her body. "I don't like having to wait, and I'm going to show you why."

Each merciless slam of cock into her slick twat felt like ecstasy to Cordelia. Brutal, senseless ecstasy pushing at her without restraint or sense, and yet for as much as she was being pushed hard over the line, she was absolutely elated, even though her moans were muffled by the ferocious pace she was being fucked with. He was so rough with her. Merciless. His hands gripped her hips tightly and she was getting pushed farther than she'd ever felt someone take her before. Channeling his impatience and aggression into fucking her helped bring Cordelia a dizzy rush of senseless pleasure that felt too grand to ever want to let slow down.

"I'm sorry you had to wait so long," she moaned. "But please, use me however you want to, let my body satisfy you. I'll make it up to you!" Cordelia was not responsible for any of this, but she felt a craving a need that just demanded so much from her that she couldn't resist it. Her body craved this, ready to let the pleasure embrace, indulge. She engaged with all of this, shameless and gleeful, letting herself embrace the pleasures faster, losing ground until she was hopelessly, shamelessly hooked. Until her whole body was crashing into pure satisfaction and she was lost to the joy that ensued. This was wild and unrestrained and completely off the rails now, but that was what made it so amazing.

And as he came inside of her, she found herself driven to a remarkable mess of an orgasm, crying out loud and hot as her whole body thrashed in submission, a surrenderous burning-up that left her clumsy and aimless, caring only about getting what she craved amid swells of pure ecstasy and a senseless, shaky greed. Cordelia felt the thrill of complete decadence shake her to her core, and all she wanted was to give in to it, letting him fill her, shaking and heaving through pleasure utterly beyond sense.

"Do you feel better now?" she asked, head lifting up off of the bed. "Did that help, sir?'

The man took a second, thought about it, and then grabbed Cordelia by the hair, dragging her up off of the bed entirely, still impaled atop his cock. "No," he said, and began to pound into her again, faster this time. Rougher and more greedy than before, he gripped her by the hair, other hand grabbing under one of her legs for support as he gave her a brutal and shameless standing fuck right there on the spot, one that had her babbling and whining in dizzy ecstasy while he took her on. She was a clumsy, hopeless wreck now, one filled with pleasure more merciless than could be helped, struggling to think clearly while his senseless thrusts filled her to the brim with cock. No restraint, no care. "I should just keep you in my room as an all night cocksleeve."

"If that would make you happy!" Cordelia wasn't able to resist all these feelings, wanting to just let the pleasure happen, wanting to accept the sensations and the fervor of this moment, a surrender getting harsher and messier as she accepted her fate. Cordelia had her moments of being a bit of a doormat people pleaser; now it felt like all she had in her, her body aflame with shaky rushes of desire, of need she was able to keep riding out as she let the pleasure build. There wasn't a second of sense to save her, pleasures drawing on a harsher mess of excitements. It kept her eager, kept her heaving faster, bucking through a delight she felt addicted to. Shameless need and a pulsing rush of absolute desire.

The most savage sex she'd ever experienced before came on with a vengeance, faster and messier swells of pleasure she was able to keep rolling through. Unbearable but unshakable conviction kept her heaving faster back and forth, escalating into a swell of chaotic delight so powerful and so portent that she didn't know how to contain it all a moment longer. Cordelia was falling into a state too grand to understand, held aloft and impaled atop a proud cock fucking her stupid, pushing her limits and teaching her that what she wanted, above all else. Cordelia didn't care any longer about how she was being treated, and every bit of callousness or disdain in fact pushed her into a greater height of need.

Another load awaited her. "Whores like you are worth the wait," he said as he slammed her down onto his cock, and with a merciless grunt, let loose a flood of thick, rich spunk pumping deep into the shrieking mess of a woman trying to handle all the ferocious joy now. She came hard and without clarity or understanding, helplessly heaving in his arms as he filled her with his load and pushed her limits just as she needed them. Cordelia got the point, and she got it hard, but for all the big game he talked up about waiting for her, he just as readily kicked her out of his room and left her stumbling through the halls with cum running down her thigh.

Rather than walk along the line for rooms, Cordelia instead stumbled in toward the bath sections, seeking more carnal delights there, and she didn't have to go fat at all before ending up with a cock jammed up her ass.

"Hi there, whore. Feeling like a bath? I think I'll take you in with me." The man who very abruptly claimed her lifted her up off of her feet and began to carry fuck her along to the bath, guiding her out of the building itself and out to open air baths, which played host to a myriad of women getting fucked in the water and outside the water already. It was an outright orgy, more indecent and debaucherous a display than Cordelia had ever seen before, and riding in atop a big cock jammed up her ass made it all the more exciting. She felt ready here, eager to embrace a nighttime bath at the whorehouse she was working.

Cordelia found herself embraced in the hot water, the man simply sinking in, sitting down, and giving her ass a smack. "Ride it, I'm not doing any more work," he said, and Cordelia was immediately at work on his dick, starting to ride atop his cock in sudden swells of excitable heat that Cordelia just had to embrace. Owning up to the pleasure and the smoldering heat was the long-needed rush of pleasure she craved utterly, heaving back and forth in greedy motions, riding the cock begging for this attention, craving the pleasures that hit sudden and fierce and without a whole lot of reason to them. She was focused, greedy and wanton in the wild up and down of taking the cock, playing into the pleasure of servicing this utter mess.

"Your cock is amazing," she gasped, the thick shaft up her ass providing her an utterly remarkable. Her eyes fell upon the chaos all around her, and she used the debauchery she soaked in to help fuel the wild slams down of her butt into the man's lap. One woman was nestled in the water getting double penetrated, bodies heaving back and forth to make loud splashing noises as they fucked her mercilessly. Beside her, two women had their ample chests pushed against the cock of a man sitting on the pool's edge, granting him a double titfuck while they both licked and kissed all over his shaft, and the women had a very sisterly resemblance that made Cordelia shiver at the thought. Similarly, a clear mother and daughter duo rode as pair of men's laps side by side, licking cum off of each others' faces and bringing on an enticing and startling rush of curiosity that kept Cordelia wondering. But most of the situations were one woman tending to one man, sprinkled with three or four, even five men, all ganging up on one woman.

"I'm so happy to be your whore tonight," she moaned, working faster, pressing against his back as she worked for his pleasure, finding herself dizzily losing ground to so much frustration and excitement that she didn't really know how to deal with. The unclear fog of pressure and confusion that ripped through her came with such unbearable heat, intoxicating pulses of something that simply kept her giving in deeper. She wanted to lose herself, craving the pleasure and letting go of any restraint that could have held her back.

The more that Cordelia soaked in the climate of raw sexual indulgence around her, the more that Cordelia felt confidence and ease in letting this embrace her. She was unstoppable, fierce, so needy and hopeless that she didn't know how to contain it all. Cordelia's greed and volume picked up, hazily sinking into the crushing joy and fever of letting go, driven to a senseless anal orgasm as the man filled her up. "Yes, just like that. Fill my ass! I love this!"

Cordelia got to linger atop his cock a while he sat in the bath, before he not so kindly shoved her off, groaning, "Tired of this whore now," and shoving her away. Shew didn't need to go very far at all to keep going though, as hands grabbed her and she was dragged just as quickly to her hands and knees, suddenly filled with dick at both ends. A raw and sudden spitroast caught her caught off, as she finally took on two men at once, and without thinking, she just threw herself into the deep end. Frantic and senseless motions back and forth started up ink earnest as she took the cocks, sucking on one while the other pounded with unceremonious speed into her snug twat.

Pounded at both ends and guiltlessly adoring every second of it, Cordelia didn't shy away from the commotion and the chaos of giving in. She wanted to let herself go, and the idea of giving in felt so powerful that Cordelia didn't really understand how to deal with all of it. Heaving back and forth in erratic sweeps of utter joy and greed, the pleasure hit her right where she needed it. The feeling of a cock in her throat made the one ramming deep into her pussy all the more exciting, bringing Cordelia's thoughts into line with the joy of getting fucked by two men at once, something she didn't realize she craved until she was right there in the thick of it, taking these dicks and embracing the ecstasy and chaos that followed.

Cum filed her at both ends, too. It was bliss in the most remarkable way, unraveling her at the seams with a rush of such feverish and vigorous pleasure that she couldn't keep her head on straight. Her orgasm was intoxicating, but even still she needed more, dragged up onto the lap of another man, who she climbed happily onto as another came in from behind, filling her ass and making her cry out. "Come on, boys. I want you to make a good whore out of me. Fuck me so hard I never want to leave!" Three cocks shoved forward, and she didn't hesitate to grab two and suck a third one down, taking on five men at once with a pride and a fever like nothing else.

Five men at once. Before today, Cordelia had never had sex with more than one. It was insanity, and yet she found herself committed to the act, feverishly throwing herself deeper into crazed, wild sluttiness getting rougher and stranger with each motion of her hips. She wanted to lose herself, wanted to explore how good she could feel as she let it all unravel, and the joy tearing through her was simply too spectacular to be able to resist. Cordelia was hooked now on the chaos and the burning, crazed need of letting go, and she didn't care how far over the line she ran or how much control slipped away from her entirely. This was the life.

A life hastily pushing Cordelia to drastic measures, as she worked harder at this raw pleasure, careless and wanting only to come undone at the seams, to throw herself in with unbridled abandon into the pleasure. She didn't care what she was doing or how over the top it was getting, how much she felt like she'd completely unravel. It felt so grand and so desperate that Cordelia just had to let it all rule her. Her body was stuffed full of dick, and even though she was right by a bath she didn't feel like she would ever get clean hanging around here, keeping up a pace that felt almost too insane to be true. But there she was. Unstoppable. Devoted.

And in seconds, covered in the cum of five men.

Would this pleasure ever end?

Cordelia didn't want it to. Every hastening rush of pure chaos guided her further into a pleasure that she needed more of, hopping on to the next man as she scrambled to her knees in front of him and accepted his offered cock. She worked back and forth with enduring, almost unbearable excitement, sucking him down her throat in deep shows of pure, ravenous desire, expressions of hunger and hopelessly slutty glee that kept her falling deeper. She wanted it so badly, and the pleasure was getting to be too much to handle, as she facefucked herself down onto the cock, loving how much more frenzied and outright insane the bath was.

It didn't last, though. Cordelia stumbled her way back off again, walking hazily down the hall and accepting the pleasure of a man pinning her flush to the wall to drill her holes. Unrestrained delight ensued, Cordelia heaving and shaking as she got fucked so abruptly. "Moan for me, slut," the man growled into her ear, and she did. Cordelia moaned loud and made a big show of her surrender, heaving through the pleasure without focus or sense as she got pounded senseless, giving in fully and accepting that all she truly wanted was to come crashing down. A big cock laying waste to her pussy had become the simple joy she needed to completely lose herself, and she was all too happy to embrace it as hard as she could.

"This is all I want," she whined, hands grabbing and fumbling along the wall. Cordelia focused on letting the senseless thrusts take her by storm, savage motions driving her into a state of need and greed so powerful that she didn't know how to pull her back out from this messy tailspin. She needed more, and her cravings continued to accelerate, hastening her decline as she gave up with no sense of sanity or understanding to the pleasures that kept tearing through her. Cordelia just kept taking it, and the joys that she felt with each passing second were utter ecstasy.

The man filled her, then drew back and quite viciously left her to slump down along the wall, feet barely steadying again as she moved with an almost deranged and aimless delight to start wandering down the halls in search of more men whose rooms were marked as open.

She found one, and he lay in bed while she lazily rode his cock. From his position lying there to contribute nothing, he said things like, "You know how to serve a man," while smacking her ass and keeping her riding. The continued acceptance of these words and treatments without the indignant fire that she should been showing him remained baffling to Cordelia, but in her lustful haze she embraced it, riding faster along his lap and giving him whatever he wanted. Maybe too much of it. Cordelia was letting go of a whole lot of dignity to entice him further and keep him enjoying himself.

But oh, how worth it all the orgasm she felt was. Cordelia shrieked and caressed her body all over amid the wild, heaving joy of letting go, getting off hard and without a whole lot of sense in her head. Cordelia had never felt so good, never felt this possessed and driven, but she was happy now to embrace it all and give in to pure, searing delight. To a joy like she couldn't bear, and there was so much that she wanted to let seize her. He came inside her after she did all the work, and Cordelia was oddly content with it all, letting the sensations rule her as she slunk off by her lonesome.

But upon opening the bedroom door, Cordelia found herself denying a grasp of the doorknob to another curious, eager working girl. One with cum all over her cute face but her long, red hair not marred by a single drop as she protected it above all else.

Cordelia's own daughter, Severa.

The two shared a confused and uncertain look with one another, both full of questions about what the other was doing at an Outrealm whorehouse. Both looking at how much jizz the other was covered in and finding even more questions. Mother and daughter caught in the same place, not sure what to say.

So instead of saying anything, they ended up out in the lobby, getting fucked side by side while they slobbered all over a cock together, sharing messy kisses while putting away the big talk they needed to have until they were exhausted, drenched in cum, and clinging to one another in their march toward slumber. They could talk out their mutual slutty desires then, and perhaps the spark of having such a day together. And in that regard, maybe Cordelia had stumbled on the best birthday gift for herself; a chance to connect with her daughter like never before.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
